The White Swan
by SheFatBelly
Summary: Emma Swan Is Guarding Her Pregnant Mother Snow White From The Ice Queen When Feelings Come Out. Warning Futa, Pregnant, Lesbian, Muscle, Lacating, Anal And Incest.


(The White Swan)

Emma Swan sat in her mother Snow White aka Mary M. Blanchard's flat in the town of Storybook. Emma was there to protect her 6 month pregnant mother from the threat of the Snow Queen who was hoping to use the child in a time spell. As Emma sat at the kitchen table watching her mother she could not help but notice how sexy her mother looked all big and pregnant Emma had always been aroused by big heavy women she found them to have the biggest breast and the softest body's she liked big pregnant women like her mother was now. But she push the arousal down and tried to figure out the Ice Queens next move. But just as she began to start thinking her beautiful pregnant mother bends down to pick up a hair brush she had dropped on the floor as her mother bended down the deep blue ankle length skirt she was wearing pulled tight across her enormous, round, white butt letting her see the outline of her mother's panties. The moment Emma saw this she felt her special secret began to swell in her own panties and bulge the front of her dark blue jeans. Licking her ruby red lips at the sight she stood from the kitchen table and walked over to her 6 month pregnant mother just as she was rising back up and gently rubbed her mother's enormous butt throw her skirt. As Emma rubbed her butt Snow jumped and turned to her adult daughter asking " Emma Swan what are you doing ". Licking her lips Emma answered " Rubbed your enormous sexy butt mom " Looking at her daughter Snow spoke " Emma I am your mother, a queen and married you can not do that to me ". Emma smiled before reaching out her hands and grabbing the back of her mother's head before saying " I don't care mom your so sexy all big and pregnant " Emma then pulled her mother forward and gave her a deep passionate kiss that curled her mother's toes. At first Snow tried to push her daughter off but Emma's arms were so huge and muscular that she could not pull them from her head then Emma deepened kiss even more and she found her arms wrapping around Emma's waist and pulling her daughter close pressing her daughter's huge potbelly stomach firmly to her enormous pregnant belly. As Snow kissed her daughter she thought of her husband David and the kisses that they shared and found that each one even the kiss of true love that they shared to awaken her from the sleeping curse paled in comparison to the incest lesbian kiss she was having with her sexy muscular daughter. As the kiss grow Emma moved her hands down the sides of her mother's body her fingertips lightly running down the cloth covered side of her mother's enormous milk heavy white breast causing her mom to moan into the kiss. Emma then ran her hands down the sides of her mom's enormous 6 month belly making her mother moan even deeper and slowly open her mouth. As Emma felt her mother's mouth open she quickly slid her wet tongue into the warm apple cider tasting mouth and began to swirl her tongue around her mothers. As Emma deepened the kiss Snow moved her own hands down from her daughter's waist to her firm enormous white butt as she caressed the two firm globes gently squeezing them she felt her daughter's gentle fingers caressing her enormous pregnant body causing her to become more aroused by the second and draw her more to her sexy muscular daughter. As Emma felt her sexy mother's fingers squeezing her butt Emma knew that she had to claim her own mother as hers. Soon Snow felt her daughter pulling back causing their lips to become a part and Emma began to speak " Oh mom that was so sexy mmm now how about we go up to the master bedroom and I'll show something big sexy and hard " Snow smiled then took her daughter's hand and lead her upstairs to the master bedroom as they walked into the room that she shared with her husband Prince Charming aka David all thoughts of him and their happy life as husband and wife was forgotten all she could think about was her sexy muscler daughter that was about to claim her with that enormous penis she could see bulging out the front of her daughter's tight blue jeans letting go of her sexy daughters hand she walked over to the foot of the huge four post canopy bed as turned to look at her daughter while quickly kicking off her flat white slip-on shoes. As Emma crossed the threshold of her parents bedroom her arousal became stronger as she watched her mother remove the sexy shoes she always wore to reveal the sexy pink ankle socks she was wearing licking her lips she decide to remove her shoes as well and bends over to undo the buckles of her mid calf tan boots before slowly sliding them off to reveal her blue knee socks before patting over to her sexy pregnant mother she was going to make her new lover as she stepped in before her mother she reached out for the front of her mother's maternity shirt and with an amazing amount of strength ripped the shirt straight down the front causing a loud (GASP) from her mom. As the garment was torn open and pulled apart Emma was greeted by the sexy sight of her mother massive bare naked milk heavy white breast and her enormous 6 month pregnant belly. While her daughter looked at her bare naked chest Snow giggled " Well baby you seem to be as horny as I am, so do you like what you see honey ". Emma licked her lips " I love it mom your so sexy can I have a drink of your milk " Snow smiled and grabbed her left breast before holding the heavy milk jug to her daughter's lips and pressing the enormous lactating pink nipple into the warm wet mouth " Drink up baby make mommy wet for that enormous penis of yours ". Emma licked the pink nipple in her mouth before take a big suck and filling her mouth with the most delicious milk she had ever drink before grabbing the heavy breast in both hand harder and gulping down mouthful after mouthful causing her mother to moan. " Oh Emma baby yes oh yes suck mommy breast baby oh yes drink mommy's milk oh yes harder honey suck mommy harder oh I'm going to cum in my panties honey oh yes oh yes " as Snow feed her sexy daughter she reached out with her right hand and grabbed the front of her daughter's blue jeans and slowly began to rub her delicate hand up and down the enormous bulge in front. As Emma sucked her mother massive milk heavy breast she felt herself getting bigger her enormous breast were getting heavier and warmer also her huge potbelly felt like it was swelling under her baggy t-shirt and it felt as though it was getting tighter the more milk that she gulped down but the milk was just too good to stop and the thought of growing big and fatter was really turning her on so grabbing her mother's milk filled breast harder she began to squeeze the it forcing more milk to spray into her hunger mouth and causes her mother to moan more while squeezing the bulge in her tight blue jeans harder. As Snow breastfeed her adult daughter she reached down with her other hand and began to unbutton the tight jeans so she could feel her daughters amazing warm shaft as the button came undone Snow hear four loud snaps followed by a great amount of ripping and watch as first a rip torn open the front of her daughter's black baggy t-shirt then rips tor down the sleeves letting her view part of the red lace bra her daughter wore under the shirt. Once her shirt and bra broke apart Emma popped her mother's enormous pink nipple from her mouth and stood up strait licking her lips of an leftover milk before looking her mother in the eyes " Mmm mom that was some great milk, It made me grow so big and fat, So mom see anything you like ". Snow looked at her sexy daughter who was now sporting a pair of massive heavy breast as well an enormous round belly reaching out Snow began to rub the front of her daughter's big belly before leaning over and kissing the top of her right breast " Well baby I like both this enormous sexy belly and these heavy breast mmm there making me even hornyer add in that enormous penis and I want you to claim me now so bad ". Emma licked her lips then leaned in to kiss her mother on the lips " Well mom before I claim your sexy pregnant body you need to make me cum in that sexy mouth of yours " Snow looms at her daughter for a minute before Emma placed her strong hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down onto her knees " Now take out my penis mom and stuff it into that sexy little mouth of yours so I can fill that enormous belly with my hot and thick cum ". Snow licked her lips and reached for the zipper of her daughters tight blue jeans and slowly pulled it down before grabbing the sides of the jeans and tugging them down to her daughters knees. Once this was done Snow looked at her treat and slowly began to get wetter for in front of her face was an enormous bulge covered in a pair of dark red lace panties leaning forward she gently began to kiss her daughter penis throw the red lace causing her daughter to moan " Oh mom oh that feels so good mmm lick it mom lick my penis throw the lace ". Doing as her daughter commanded Snow ran her little pink tongue over the hard lace covered shaft causing her daughter to moan louder " Oh yes mom oh yes lick that penis you sexy slut please my big fat penis with that sexy tongue, Mmm oh yes now rip my panties off and suck my penis mom ". Doing as her daughter said Snow reached up and grabbed two handfuls of dark red lace panties and pulled as hard as she could causing a loud ripping to be heard as a sims on the sides of the panties ripped apart letting her remove them. As soon as the panties came off Snow found herself smacked in the face by her daughters enormous 20 inch long 18 inch thick white penis as she recovered from the blow Emma giggled " Oh mom my penis is so hard for your mouth it just can't wait to be inside you ". Snow looked up over her daughters enormous belly and massive breast and smiled " Oh baby I love you and can't wait for your enormous penis to be stuffed inside me ". Snow then reached out and grabbed the base of the penis right above her daughters huge Bull sized testicles and began to rub her hand up and down the thick veiny shaft as her head beaded down to swallow the enormous mushroom head of the penis at the first taste of her daughters pre-cum Snow knew her married life was over her mouth could barely fit over the head of her daughter thick penis and her mouth was stretched tight around the monster something she could not say about her husbands member it was a dwarf compared to the one she was forcing down her throat. As Snow pushed her head down Emma's thick shaft she moaned " Oh mom mmm your mouth is so tight but so good oh yes keep pushing I want to be down your throat oh yes you slut ". As the thick penis entered her throat Snow could feel it stretching to fit the enormous monster and she began to suck on the thick penis hard causing Emma to moan " Oh yes mom suck my penis you sexy slut mmm yes mom suck harder and rub my testicles mmm make me cum down that stretched throat ". Doing as Emma wanted Snow reached out with her left hand and grabbed her sexy muscler daughters hairless heavy cum filled bull sized testicles and began to rub one then the other causing Emma to moan so loud she thought the windows would break. As her mother sucked her enormous penis Emma reached down and grabbing the sides of her mother brown head slammed her hips forward sending her thick veiny monster down her mother tight throat and nearly causing her mom to loss her grip on the heavy bull sized testicles. Pounding her mother's face hard Emma began to moan " Oh mom mmm your throat is so tight and warm I'm about to come you sexy slut oh yes lick the underside of my enormous shaft mmm so good oh so good, oh mom I'm about to blow my first load down your throat oh here it comes ". As she moan in pleasure her hands grabbed the sides of her mother's head tight and slammed her mom flat against her crotch forcing every inch of hard white penis meat into her mothers tight mouth while shooting thick cum ropes down her throat into her mother's enormous pregnant belly. As Emma blast the cum into her belly Snow began to fell a huge amount of pressure begin to form in her pregnant belly as the pressure grow Snow felt her belly beginning to expand at a slow rate. As Snow's pregnant belly grow she felt something happening to her daughter as well the muscles in her legs began to swell up and began ripping her jeans apart while her blue socked feet grow bigger and slowly began to rip open. It was as her hands felt the growing legs that Snow almost began to chook for at that moment her daughters enormous white veiny shaft began to grow in her throat she could feel the penis stretching down her throat and at the sametime swelling thicker until what little air paths she could breath throw began to close up thinking fast Snow began to pound her small fist against her daughters thick legs while trying to pull her head back from Emma's crouch but as she did Emma moaned " Oh mom you dirty slut mmm that feels so good keep hitting your going to make me come again oh mom here it comes oh yes drink my cum mom ". Snow's eye could only widen as her daughter shoot another bucket full of hot cum down her throat before she blacked out from the lack of air. Once Emma had finished coming down her mother's throat for the second time she began to pull her mom off when she realised that her mother was not moving pulling her massive 20 inch long 18 inch thick veiny penis from her mother's tight throat she lifted her mother up off the floor and gently laid her on the huge soft bed before slowly checking her mother over to find that she had only fainted. Deciding to pleasure her mother now Emma climbed onto the bed and removed her mothers pink ankle socks before slowly kiss the bottom of her mother's bare feet causing her mom to moan she then moved up the left foot licking at her mother's huge toes before gently sucking the little toe first then moving on to the rest the big toe Emma slide into her mouth and gently sucked on this caused her mom to moan loudest as it turned her on the most " Oh Emma yes oh yes suck mommy's toes oh yes suck them you slut " As she sucked Emma grow more aroused and reached up her mother's muscular legs with a moan she grabbed both her mother's blue shorts and white cotton panties and ripped them off her mothers wet core. Finishing the toes Emma placed gentle kisses up her mother's thick muscular legs the muscles shaking under her lips as she kissed up to her mother's wet core. As Emma ran her tongue around her mother's bald pussy Snow lifted her thick muscular legs and slowly wrapped them around her daughters head locking her face onto her soaking wet pussy as she screamed out " Oh baby lick mommy's pussy yes lick my dirty wet pussy baby oh yes drink mommy's juices ". As Snow screamed her lungs out Emma began to taste her mother's juices the taste was sweet like a fresh apple from a fall tree and she knew it was a taste that she would come back for more than once as Emma drank her juices Snow began to feel strange as a pressure began to feel her body and she watch as both her legs began to swelling bigger and bigger over her daughters back as she watched Snow also felt other things growing her butt, tittys and arm were also getting bigger the feeling was not unpleasant but very arousing for her and she knew she wanted to be bigger. As Emma finished drinking her mother's juices her mother's thick massive legs freed her head and her mother began to slowly roll over onto her massive belly before calling slutty over her shoulder to her " Baby mommy is still super horny so before I let you pound deep into my wet pussy mommy wants you to pound that massive shaft deep into mommy dirty bowels and feel them up with your hot cum ". Looking at her mother's massive, white, round butt cheeks Emma began to lick her lips it had been a long time since she had pounded a woman anal but she loved doing it. Grabbing a hand full of soft butt flesh she pulled her mother's cheeks apart til she could she the tiny hole that lead to her mother's bowels deciding to prepare the hole for her massive monster Emma bended down and gently began to lick the dark brown hole causing her mother to moan " Oh Emma no don't lick mommy's dirty hole oh no it's so dirty back there oh Emma you dirty girl mmm licking your mommy's dirty butt hole oh my goodness it feels so good mmm stick your tongue inside you dirty girl tongue your mommy's dirty hole oh yes ". Licking her mother butt hole was slowly turning her on more the deeper she licked the more aroused she got and the harder her shaft became deciding to push her mother's pleasure higher Emma reached between her mother's massive thighs and pushed her whole left hand into her mother's hot, wet and tight pussy while slowly massaging her mother's enormous clit causing her to scream " Oh yes baby oh yes fist my pussy mmm squeeze my clit oh yes push your fist deeper and tongue my dirty hole oh yes pound me pound me ". As she pounded her fist into her mother she licked the butt hole harder until she felt her mother's butt hole and pussy clamp down on both her tongue and fist as she came harder them she had ever cum in all her life " Oh Emma baby mommy's cumming oh yes oh it's come from both holes baby eat my butt cum baby " Emma's eye wide as she felt a flood of cum shoot out of her mother's pussy and soak the bed sheets as well a thick liquid fill her mouth causing her cheeks to expand to hold it all before she swallowed it down making her throat expand as it slide down to fill her massive milk filled belly as she finished her mother called " Emma baby climb up here and fill my bowels with your massive shaft now ". Doing as her mother commanded Emma held her mother's butt cheeks open and began to push the massive 18 inch mushroom shaped head against the tight anal ring before a loud wet pop filled the bedroom and her massive 20 inch shaft began to slowly inch it's way down into her mother's tight bowels. as Emma pushed her thick girldick deeper into her mother's bowels she marveled at the tightness of her mothers butt it felt so good wrapped around her thick meat and she had to focus so as not to cum to early into the dark hole. As she pushed it deeper into her mother's bowels her mom began to moan louder and louder so loud she thought the other apartment renters would hear her sweet, kind and gentle mother moaning like a dirty slut " Oh yes Emma baby yes pop my virgin anal cherry mmm claim it baby Oh yes oh Emma stretch my bowels with your strong thick dick baby Oh yes Emma ". As her daughter Emma pushed her thick dick deeper and deeper into her bowel Snow began to pull on the bed sheets as she felt her bowels beginning to open up just like her friend Red had told her about in one of their dirty talks the thought of anal sex had at first horrified her the thought of her husband stuffing his dick up her dirty butthole sound far to painfully but the moment her daughter had shoved her face into her enormous butt and began licking it out she began to think of all the dirty things Red had talked about and knew that she wanted her beautiful, enormous and muscler daughter to pop her anal cherry the thought had made her incredibly wet and now her daughters enormous girl meat was stretching out her bowels like her loser of a husband never would as he was so much smaller than their daughter plus her butthole was now her daughters hole but it was not going to be the only one no she was going to have her daughter claim all her openings. Grabbing two fist full of bed sheets Snow pushed her enormous, round and plump white butt back hard onto her daughters enormous, thick and muscular girl shaft til she could feel her daughters enormous, hairless testicles pressed up against her hairless pink pussy and all of her daughters girth inside her bowels before moaning " Oh Emma baby pound mommy's dirty butthole baby pound it hard ". As Snow moaned this Emma smiled and grabbed two handful of mothers wide bubble butt hips than pulling all but the thick mushroom head of her thick shaft she than slammed it back in causing her mom to moan " Oh yes baby pound mommy good baby claim my butthole ". So Emma did she first flexed her thick muscular legs causing her calf to inflate more than her thick thighs before pulling back and flexing her butt cheeks and slamming her thick meat back into her mother dark dirty bowel over and over while her mother screamed and moaned her pleasure on the bed. As her mother moaned loud enough for the other people in the apartment complex to hear she began to think of the last girl who's virgin anus she had taken that girl had been her roommate back at the orphanage in New York City her name was Mel and she had been one very beautiful girl her hips wide and her breast were large which had been one of the first things that had drawn her to Mel that and her long flowing black hair that gently caressed the top of her large, round and soft butt that jigged when she would run just like her mother massive rear end was doing every time her enormous muscular thighs slapped against her mother beautiful massive butt cheeks. The night she and Mel had gone to bed together for the first time her friend Mel had come in from a long run around the nearby park her cut off t-shirt and very small shorts stuck to her beautiful body with her sweat. The moment she had seen her beautiful roommate she could simply not hold back and with no other way to explain it but her savior magic coming out she had Mel in her arms and both her cotton white panties as well her swan covered pajama pants gone letting her once huge penis now enormous penis out and gently rubbed it tip large cum dripping tips against Mels hairless pussy lips. As Emma thought about that evening with the hot passionate sex they had and the way she had ripped off both Mels shirt, shorts and the dark purple cotton panties from Mels beautiful sweaty body before throwing her onto her clean bed vs Mels dirty one before with amazing speed she had mounted her roommates beautiful large muscular butt and slam her thick 12 inch long 8 inch wide penis deep into the dark dirty sweat drenched hole. Think about that night made her penis grow even longer and thick inside her mother dirty dark hole it grow up to 24 inches long 20 inchs thick while her testicales swelled to the size of her head the feeling of this growing caused her mother to moan loader shaking the walls of the bedroom " Oh Emma baby Mmmm your getting even bigger and stretching mommy's butthole so wide Oh yes mmm grow for mommy make my anus yours baby ". As Snow moaned these words the muscles in her calves, thighs, arms and butt swelled large and she wrapped her massive muscular legs around her daughter's waist to pull her even deep into her dark dirty bowels. As Emma felted her mothers massive muscular legs lock around her waist she lift one hand from the shaking bed and grab her mother's massive left breast and gently began to massage the massive, white milk heavy orb before leaning down to whisper into her mother's ear " I'm going to drink your breast dry and fill my belly with all your hot tasty milk as I fill your anus full of my hot sticky cum " . As she whispered these words her mothers massive muscular legs tightened their hold around her enormous waist and her mother began to moan " Yes Emma baby drink my milk grow your belly bigger with my milk yes drink me dry and pump me full with your tasty sweet cum ". Hearing her mother's passionate words she began to kiss down her mothers beautiful neck, down the swell of her right breast and around her enormous dark pink nipple before grab the hard 12 inch long 8 inch thick nipple in her hot wet mouth and began to gently suck on it causing a blast of warm milk to fill her mouth causing her cheeks to swell up like those of a chipmunk all round and tight before giving a huge swallow and sending the huge bulge down her throat to her enormous, round, tight white belly. As Emma began to feed on her breast Snow could feel her daughters enormous body beginning to grow under her massive muscular legs she felt Emma's waist beginning to thicken pushing her legs apart as Emma claimed and stretched her anus something no one had ever done at the same time she could feel with her enormous toes Emma's thighs growing thicker as muscle fill them while her hands that were caressing her daughters back felt the muscles thickenings beneath her fingers. As Emma's muscles grow from enormous to massive Snow could feel her daughters enormous belly growing bigger from her gallons of tasty fattening milk as it pushed against her massive pregnant/cum filled belly. As the warm milk fill orb pushed against her belly Snow began to moan " Oh baby your swelling belly feels so good pressing into my belly keep drinking mommy's milk fill your belly full for mommy " with these words Emma could not stop the orgasm she could feel coming from drinking her mother's milk and with a mighty moan into her mothers breast flesh she began blasting long thick white ropes of hot cum deep into her mother's dark and dirty anus filling her bowels and causing them to swell making her mother massive belly and butt even bigger. As Snow felt her daughter moan into her breast she too began to orgasm hard from the vibrations of her daughters moan and from the feeling of the cum blast entering her bowels as she orgasmed her anus began to tighten up around her daughter enormous penis causing her to come even harder inside her bowels.  
As Snow was being pounded deep in her dark butthole the bed began to shake and bounce from the force of her daughter's enormous penis and she could feel her bowels stretching with each thrust of her daughter's beautiful girlmeat. As Emma pounded her the milk in her enormous pregnant tits began to pour from her huge nipples and pour across the bed coating her enormous pregnant belly and gently coating her fat pregnant pussy. As the milk coated her body it began to slowly grow her thighs and calves inflated with enormous hard muscles, her pussy thickened causing it to pour more cum onto her marriage bed and the sheets she had once shared with her devoted husband, her large butt began to swell causing her anus to squeeze hard around her daughters enormous penis causing a deep moan to come from her daughters sexy lips " Oh yes mommy grow for me mmm oh yes your anus is squeezing me so good oh mommy I'm going to cum deep in your bowels ". As Snow heard this she gently flexed the muscles in her anus and gently massaged her daughters enormous shaft. The milk continued to grow her as it coated her pregnant belly her belly gently began to swell the sides stretched out to cover the bed as the front pushed against the bed causing her to rise from the bed " Oh yes baby grow me make mommy huge ". As Emma hear her mothers passioned words she felted her testicales began to gently swell with sperm before she began to cum " Oh mommy I'm cumming mommy I'm cumming in your dirty bowels ". As Snow heard this she began to moan " Oh yes baby feel mommy's bowels with your cum make mommy bigger with your cum ". With these words Emma sank her fingers deep into the thick muscles of her mother's butt and began to blast her bowels with thick ropes of cum hot cum as she blasted the cum deep inside her mother Emma began to moan " Oh mommy I'm going to take you I'm going to make you mine ". As the cum poured into her bowels Snow could feel her body growing bigger and bigger her arms begin to swell with enormous muscles her hands sinking into the bed as she grow bigger, her breast swelling with milk and muscle causing them to grow and slowly spread across the bed like water and her pregnant belly gently began to slowly swell as the cum poured into her bowels causing them the inflate and gently push her belly outward and into the bed causing it to break and gently bounce against the bedroom floor. As her mother grow beneath her Emma could feel her body growing with her beautiful mother slowly the muscles in Emma's body began to stretch the muscles in her arms slowly begin to swell with enormous muscles the veins bulging over the top of them, the muscles in her legs began to swell thicker her feet sinking into the carpet making it easier to pound her mothers tight anus, her pecs began to swell causing her tits to grow massive and slowly feel with more milk, at the same time the muscles in her butt slowly began to swell causing her butt to grow massive in size, then slowly her belly grow to match that of her mother's and before she feels her penis growing bigger the girlmeat growing longer and thicker the testicales swelling from huge to enormous with thick gallons of cum. As the two lovers grow they began to moan louder and louder the bedroom growing smaller. As Emma grows bigger over her Snow began to pound the floor causing the room to shake " Oh yes baby grow with mommy let us feel the room with our beautiful naked, muscular, pregnant bodies ". As mother and daughter grow Emma quickly pulls her enormous beautiful penis out of her mother's butthole and quickly aims it at her mothers enormous pussy as the cum pours from the enormous mushroom tip coating her pussylips in thick white cum and a feeling of magic began to fill the bedroom waiting for the command to do its mistresses bidding as the magic and couple grow Emma moans for the town to hear " Oh mommy I'm going to claim your pussy now tell me you want my baby in your womb mommy tell me you want my penis ". As Emma moaned this she hear below her massive tits and body her mother moan " Yes Emma put your baby in my enormous pregnant belly make my baby yours, Oh yes Emma make me yours claim me as your wife and queen baby ". As Snow moaned this out loud Emma gave a mighty primal moan and slammed her enormous penis deep into her mothers pussy stretching out the walls wide with the enormous girth of her girlmeat before pushed it throw the sponge cervix into her mothers pregnant womb. As the enormous sized mushroom head popped throw the cervix Emma sank her huge toes into the bedroom carpet before flexing her mighty muscular calves, thighs and buttcheeks causing her to begin blasting thick long ropes of white cum into her mothers/lovers womb while releasing large blast of magic of the magic from the room throw her cum causing it to begin changing the unborn child in her mothers pregnant womb. Meanwhile under her Snow could fill the changes happening to her baby as both her daughters thick white cum and magic poured into her fertile womb and surrounded her unborn child in a cocoon of fluid and magic while her daughters hands gently rubbed her swollen belly. At the same time as their baby changed Emma began to pour magic thru the bedroom walls and out into the town of Storybrook to help change the townpeoples minds about their Queen and Princess. With the cum filling her mother Emma continued to gently rub her mother/lovers massive pregnant belly while gently kissing the back of her mothers neck and began to moan into her ear " Oh mommy I can feel my cum and magic slowly changing your baby into ours and my magic changing the minds of the towns folk so you and I can show them our beautiful giant muscular lesbian love ". As the two giant lesbian lovers came down from their orgasms the magic in the room began to fad leaving the lovers drained and sweaty. The two lover then slowly rolled onto the floor with Emma bared deep inside her mothers streached out pussy. With a gentle kiss on the neck Emma moaned into her mothers ear " Now you belong to me and so does this baby inside you now let us sleep so we can do it again ".  
The end


End file.
